Blessing in a Guize
by Courageous-Princess
Summary: At age 13, Kudo Shinichi was in an accident whilst chasing after a criminal, paralyzing him and taking away his ability to even so much as stand. Now, three years later, he finds himself in a peculiar situation, thankfully he has detectives Sato and Takagi as allies. (aka disabled!Conan story where he lives with Takagi)


13 year old Kudo Shinichi's legs burned with every step. Not surprising really, he'd been chasing after a murderer for the last 10 minutes at full speed. The chase had led them both into an abandon building that had seen better years. He vaulted over some ancient bins, efficiently cutting a corner and closing some of the distance between them. In the distance he could hear the screech of sirens; the cops would be here soon. The man was shouting idle threats, promises of harm to him and his family, that to any lesser person might make them reconsider their choices, but to Shinichi it was nothing new. He'd done this song and dance before, and his parents were just fine.

A head of him, the killer stumbled and fell to his knees, he could hear the man's ragged breathing even from the 3 meters he was closing. Out of the top corners of his eyes, he caught sight of movement. Looking up he almost froze. Cracks were growing along the ceilings surface, the material no longer strong enough to support itself, and the killer was smack dab in the middle of where it was going to give way. Gritting his teeth, he pushed his legs further, gaining a much needed burst of speed, closing the distance just as the first few big chunks were starting to fall.

"Get out of the way!" He screamed.

The next few moments were a blur, or that's how they felt. The killer was already on his feet, staring at him with wide, deerish eyes as though he were the oncoming semi. Using his momentum, he shoved the man forward right in time to save him from chunks of old building. Unfortunately, he was unable to flee himself. He heard the man shout as debree fell on him, pinning him face first into the ground. Pain exploded along his back and thighs are more chunks fell. He could hear the man shouting, calling out to the approaching cops. The world around him faded to black as the man's shouting stopped.

* * *

Ran let out a whimper as she stepped into the hospital room. On the crisp white bed was her best friend Shinichi, the fellow 13 year old was laying on his stomach, what little of his body that wasn't covered by the wine red blanket was wrapped in bandages, like the body of a mummy. Behind her, her father muttered something under his breath. Ran lurched forward to her friend's side and grasped one of his hands in both of her own.

"You stupid idiot!

She heard her father step out of the room, probably going to flag down a nurse to ask about the boy's condition. Her mother was still at her office and they'd been unable to contact the Kudos, so she was all alone with her slumbering friend. The only other thing in the room besides the bed and some chairs was a drip of some sort, so she took that as a sign that he wasn't in any serious danger. Not that the though soothed many of her worries.

"Ah, you mean this one." A voice said.

She turned her head to see her father entering the room with a nurse, an older woman with bits of silver in her black hair and creases around her eyes. The woman nodded at her with a small, sad smile and warm black eyes.

"He isn't in any danger of dying, and he should wake up soon." She said kindly. They were an unsaid 'but' in her voice.

She looked at their waiting expressions, but simply shook her head.

"It isn't my place to tell you, another nurse will by dropping by shortly," She told them calmly.

* * *

Shinichi regained consciousness soon after his parents arrive. The 'new' nurse, a younger woman with short black hair that dangled up against her chin who arrived soon thereafter, didn't look that surprised to find the four adults and one extra child in the room. She regarded them all with a polite nod before making her way to her patient.

"So, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Like a ceiling collapse on me," Shinichi replied dryly.

"Is that so," She hummed.

The nurse went through her routine with practiced ease, pulling back the blanket to inspect the bandaged; some had gained a rusty tint but otherwise looked fine. She glanced at the drip and clicked her tong, then pulled out a thermometer to take his temperature.

"Everything checks out okay," She said with a slight grin.

"So my Shin-chan is alright?" His mother asked.

The nurse's grin fell away.

"Kudo-kun is going to be okay," She said.

'Going to'. Yuuske gave her a questioning look. The nurse sighed and muttered something close to "I really hate this part of my job" under her breath.

"Someone was goanna have to tell you sooner or later, so might as well avoided beating around the bush," She said. "Unfortunately, Kudo-kun here won't be able to walk."

All the adults besides Yukiko grimaced. The woman in quested looked bewildered, in denial.

"W-what do you mean?" The retired actress asked, borderline demanded.

The nurse gave her a sympathetic look.

"A lot of the ruble fell on his back, the doctors did what they could," she explained. "Maybe, if he was older they might have been able to do something more, but even then he would never be able to do more than walk."

Yukiko let out a dejected sob as she wrapped her arms around her husband. He gave them all an apologetic look as he guided his wife out into the hallway. Kogoro had his gaze stuck to a wall and his wife Eri wasn't looking at anything. Both excused themselves with quiet apologies.

"Sorry Kudo-kun," The nurse said. "It looks like you won't be able to chase after criminals any more, but you can still help solve crimes. Your brain is just fine."

Ran watched the nurse leave with a heavy heart. She knew how much solving cases meant to her friend, and it didn't help in the slightest that he was a trouble magnet. She felt the hand in her grasp tighten into a fist. Shinichi was facing her, still laying forward, though she could see how pinched his expression had become.

"Heh, I guess you were right, Ran," He said.

She grimaced, knowing full well what it was he was talking about.

"Looks like things finally caught up to me, I got in over my head," His voice was shaking. "But, I don't regret it."

His voice cracked, and finally tears began dripping down in face in warm tracks.

"I don't regret saving that man, even if he did kill someone, that doesn't mean its right to sit back and do nothing. Everyone deserves a chance to atone for what they've done."

Ran cradled her friends hand to her chest as he cried. It was the first time seeing him this open and transparent, a stark contrast to the guarded and reserved boy she always saw him as. He was always the one protecting her; maybe it was time she takes up the reins for one.


End file.
